There are the following reports on preparations containing an insulin sensitizer such as a thiazolidinedione and the like and an active ingredient (except insulin sensitizers).    1) A pharmaceutical composition containing an insulin sensitizer, a biguanide antihyperglycaemic agent and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier (W098/57634, US2002/0004515A).    2) A pharmaceutical composition containing an insulin sensitizer, other antidiabetic drug and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefor, which is controlled to modify release of at least one of the insulin sensitizer and other antidiabetic drug (WO00/28989).    3) A pharmaceutical composition containing a thiazolidinedione, metformin hydrochloride and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, wherein the thiazolidinedione is formulated upon the surface of metformin hydrochloride (WO01/35940).    4) A pharmaceutical composition containing a thiazolidinedione, metformin hydrochloride and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, wherein the thiazolidinedione and metformin hydrochloride are respectively dispersed in pharmaceutically acceptable carriers of their own (WO01/35941).    5) A core formulation comprising (a) a first layer containing pioglitazone hydrochloride or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient, and (b) a core containing a biguanide as an active ingredient, wherein at least a portion of the core is enclosed by said first layer (WO01/82875).    6) (a) a core formulation comprising a first layer containing pioglitazone hydrochloride or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient, (b) a core containing a biguanide as an active ingredient, wherein at least a portion of the core is enclosed by said first layer, and (c) a modulating polymer comprising polysaccharides relating to at least one of the aforementioned active ingredients (U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,121).    7) (a) a core formulation comprising a first layer containing pioglitazone hydrochloride or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient, (b) a core containing a biguanide as an active ingredient, wherein at least a portion of the core is enclosed by said first layer, and (c) silicate comprising polysaccharides relating to at least one of the aforementioned active ingredients (U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,621).    8) a production method of a coated preparation, which comprises coating with a dispersion of pioglitazone hydrochloride in an organic solvent, which contains a coating base soluble in organic solvents (WO2004/006921).